sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
P1M5: Cyla Factory
is the fifth level of Phase I in Prey. It uses the music track "" and has a partime of 3:00. Walkthrough This Map is split into two parts - The factory area with the keys, and the maze area leading to the end. You will start exactly where you left off from the previous level. Walk forward and open the door, and you will receive the penultimate Unit 44 transmission, since they will be wiped out soon. The hallway ahead of you contains a locked airlock and two doors. Take the door to the south. The main atrium here contains an office room, an elevator, and a balcony. To the west there is also a branched off hallway containing a laboratory, a vent, and two bathrooms. These are not important to completing the level, but they do contain items needed for 100% completion. The firs course of action is to take the elevator to the balcony. Walk across to the east and open the door. You will arrive on a balcony overlooking the factory, and also where you’ll collect the yellow keycard, which will allow you access to the factory. Return downstairs and open the factory door. Be cautious - The factory is VERY dark, so you will either have to use the pistol flashlight, the automap, or enemy fireballs to guide yourself. Nearby the entrance is a ramp leading to a large balcony directly south of where you got the yellow key. Here, you can collect the red key. Be wary though, as collecting the key will cause a platform full of monsters to lower, and they can be particularly considering how dark it is. With your new key, you can leave where you entered or lower down a wall at the east end of the room. Return to the hallway with the large arrow, and take the east door. The next part of this level is the warehouse. From the door, go into the small booth to lower down the platform (or just jump over it). To your left is a room flooded with water. In front of you is a conveyor belt, and to your right are two locked doors. There is also a crate you can use for cover. With the red key, open the door to enter a large room flooded with nukage. Jump into the nukage and quickly run into the tunnel and around to a switch. Press it and step onto the elevator to reach a room with a light and a monster cage. To the east is a hole in the wall with a switch - this switch will open the door at the west end of the room. The room behind the door has the final blue key. Now that you have every key, return to the airlock mentioned at the beginning of the Walkthrough. Open it and exit once the cutscene is complete. Walk over to the west and enter a large depression in the ground. Behind a mound is a switch which will lower some pillars blocking the other airlock. Go to these pillars and watch out for the monster ambush. Enter the airlock and see another cutscene, this time showing you what’s coming up instead of just the decontamination scene. The second part of the level is a large maze that is slightly darker than the factory section. The only illumination will again be enemy fireballs, or small red lights below your platform. Navigate through the maze before you will eventually find a switch. Press this switch and you will hear a lift lower. Find the lift and take it up, leading to a small hallway. This hallway goes to a small office with a security camera and a switch. The camera will overlook the area outside the exit hall. The switch will open the exit door. Return to the maze and enter the final hallway, which will lead to a room with two more hallways - only one of them is pounded by rubble and impassable. The other leads to the exit. Press the switch to lower the door and automatically exit the level. Secrets TBA Stats Category:Phase I Category:Prey maps